


last christmas

by rippedjuns



Series: cheolsoomas! [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: @Wonwoo Please Collect Your Man, Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Crush, Awkward Twats In Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Gemini Squad Save The Day, M/M, Office Party, Post-Break Up, Songfic, Soonyoung is Very Drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/pseuds/rippedjuns
Summary: it’s a bit hard trying to hide your enormously massive crush on your extremely hot colleague when you work in an office filled with the world’s most nosey people.seungcheol and jisoo both come to realise that at a specific christmas party, and they can’t really tell whether their fellow employees are satan-spawn or blessings on earth.





	last christmas

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part of what i’m calling ‘cheolsoomas’, and basically throughout the lead-up to christmas, i’m going to try to upload some cheolsoo christmas oneshots/drabbles to keep you warm this winter!
> 
> sadly i can’t post everyday, mostly because i can’t write that fast sksksks but trust me there will hopefully be more than this one here! 
> 
> please do anticipate these stories and i hope you enjoy reading them as much as i enjoyed writing them! 
> 
> now playing - last christmas by wham!

if seungcheol wasn’t halfway through one of mingyu’s department-renown mince pies, he would be gawking at hong jisoo and his microphone.

he knew that the data analyst had a way with musical words (he wasn’t stupid, he had done his research - not that he wanted to admit that out loud), but seungcheol never really understood to what extent the boy was able to sing. he was taking the classic wham! anthem to the next level, and seungcheol couldn’t tell whether the capricorn was releasing butterflies in his stomach or whether that was the mince pies. the cringey, light-up tie that wonwoo forced him to wear originally made seungcheol think that his forever crush was actually a lunatic, and that he should get over him and move on, but that was the complete opposite. jisoo sang better than the battery-powered angels that sat peacefully atop of the nativity scenes that were dotted about the office building, and it sounded as if he had reached for the christmas hits soundtrack disc instead of the scotch eggs as a quick bite to eat. not to mention the smile that he sang with as the music spread like a desirable epidemic in the crowded room, awakening the colleagues and their tired eyes.

seungcheol would do anything to be with jisoo. he’s wanted to be with jisoo since the younger became an intern at the company much like himself.

but jisoo was still recovering from his own break-up, and that seemed to be the inspiration behind this song choice.

much like his own relationship status, jisoo was recently turned single. both the data analyst and the accountant had been placed in the most awkward position around the most magical time of the year, where you were meant to run about aimlessly in the blankets of white - whether that be indoors or outside - with your lover, permanently taping a smile to your face like a sealed christmas present. but, the pair were left with not even a christmas card as they found out the truth about their supposed ‘true love’.

seungcheol didn’t think he would ever be able to forgive jeonghan for that.  
nor did jisoo think he could ever forgive seokmin.

seungcheol never really believed in his own relationship anyways. he knew jeonghan wasn’t the one for him. yeah, they had some sort of chemistry that lasted longer than a high school experiment, but it didn’t feel genuine. the measurements in their relationship were unbalanced, and they were quickly running out of ways to keep the flow going like any normal couple. in other words, seungcheol was thankful for the break up.

thankful for being free for once, but not necessarily for allowing soonyoung off of his reins to set him up with his teenage crush.

“look soonie, you’re a great friend and all,” he began, holding the eggnog in both of his hands as one of the mischievous gemini twins bounced about in front of him (and seungcheol thought _he_ ate too many mince pies that night). “but i don’t think that jisoo will want to get into a relationship too soon.”

soonyoung scoffed, downing another polystyrene cup of mulled wine. “if jisoo doesn’t want your hunk of junk, then i’m suddenly as straight as a whsmiths ruler, seungcheol. he’s absolutely whipped for you, dude!” they both simultaneously glanced other at the data analyst, who was belting out the high note as if he was a finalist on america’s got talent, tears pricking like holly leaves at his ducts despite no prize being at the receiving end. soonyoung let a smirk play on his lips.

could the prize be his mental release from the lover that never loved him back?

seungcheol shifted his weight between his feet. “but, you know, it could be that he’s singing about a relative - whenever my dog favoured my older brother over me, i always wanted to burst into song about my agonising pain—“

“stop being such a stupid elf, seungcheol. of course he’s over seokmin! that boy moves on from lads quicker than you can say bah humbug - and honestly, that’s quite an admirable trait.” soonyoung was persistent and has always been persistent on matching the pair up together ever since seungcheol drunkenly admitted his undeniable love for the younger at a department party in secret. but seungcheol knew that jisoo was already tied to seokmin like a bow to a present at the time - he would only be a cheap christmas card at that point in time; words said and then immediately ignored.

seungcheol would love to hold jisoo, to let him know what the true meaning of christmas was, to show him what requited love actually feels like.

but he was overwhelmed by the inevitable fear of rejection.

if the leo was too scared to approach the capricorn, then the gemini had no choice but to grab ahold of his fellow zodiac brother and sort things out for themselves.

junhui was already prepared. jisoo was clearly obsessed with the older male, especially when one would just take a quick glance at his desk during his break - notebooks, tinder profiles, the romantic atmosphere couldn’t be stronger! - but nonetheless, the american man couldn’t muster up the courage to talk to seungcheol about things other than the overall stock of the company for the month. the chinese admin only wanted the best for his friend, and soonyoung could say the same for seungcheol, and what is a better christmas present than true love?

some may argue food, but soonyoung and junhui threatened those who spoke of it with duct tape. they would all then immediately shut up.

near the doorway between the main office room and the corridor to the toilets is where they set up camp, knowing that jisoo was just finishing up in the men’s room alone and that seungcheol would soon be needing for a cleanup after all the eggnog seungkwan spilled down the eldest’s jumper (soonyoung had to remind himself to buy the jeju transfer employee a fruit basket in gratitude). what once was sitting inside a recyclable plastic bag was now hanging up on the frames around where the mahogany door would rest between; a single piece of the winter love plant dangling just above their heads. it would impossible to miss the mistletoe unless they both suddenly became visually impaired - in which soonyoung doubted, and hoped didn’t happen.

the waiting game was as sorrowful as seeing a stray puppy on a christmas afternoon, awaiting for one of the two to pass through the door and realise their true love for one another. junhui and soonyoung really wanted their friends to have their bungee jump into love, for they were on the receiving end of the calls, where tears hung like icicles from their cheeks and their eyes dully sparkled in comparison to the tree lights and tinsel. the gemini pair couldn’t bear to see their friends in such a somber state anymore - especially as they noticed jeonghan and seokmin giving their love to each other and leaving jisoo and seungcheol like foolish garden gnomes, or stupid singing christmas decorations, letting out their feelings through the use of music rather than other actions. soon, the two friends were going to give up on their hopes of matching the two up, with junhui slowly falling asleep on soonyoung’s padded shoulder, when santa sprinkled his special christmas dust onto the office blocks at that very moment.

“well, umm, this is a bit awkward.” one husky voice spoke, audible head scratches following after.

“you’re not wrong there, seungcheol.” a set of vocal chords pitched to sound like the representation of a mocha latte was heard next.

soonyoung and junhui peered over from their hiding spot, and silently gasped.

their plan had worked! seungcheol and jisoo were underneath the mistletoe!

“oh look, seungcheol and jisoo are under the mistletoe!” junhui had dashed out from their hiding spot, giggling as he drunkenly stumbled over to the sober men who bashfully avoided eye contact with each other. “isn’t that convenient with the information you’ve told me, shua?”

the receptionist tried to sound comforting, but jisoo didn’t really find it helpful at all. this was his crush of four years, and he really wasn’t expecting to be exposed anytime soon - especially after the catastrophe of his last relationship that made him want to dig a new nuclear bunker underground to prevent himself from being hit by any new love bombs that could come into his path.

seems as if it was a bit too late for that, however.

now, none other than choi seungcheol was standing in front of him, seeming just as flustered and uncomfortable from being caught at such a moment. yet, jisoo felt slightly excited. he’s been dreaming about being with the older for a while, and being with seokmin was more or less a way to try and make the other jealous; that was before he started falling for the supposed sunshine. however, nothing could overthrow the insane chills that would make the entire room feel like antarctica when seungcheol would cast his gaze over to jisoo’s small figure. he would pay lots of money just for those golden speckled eyes to only look at him, and make him intoxicated from the endorphins that would cause the thrill of love to rush around his body.

they were both silent, the pair trying to find something else to focus on desperately to hide their awkwardness and complete embarrassment despite wanting to just hold onto their crushes.

it was the fear of rejection that scared both of them. what if the latter didn’t want to take the present of their heart?

someone, although, was willing to risk that chance luckily.

“jisoo, i think i’m in love with you.” the leo begun, ignoring the squealing geminis in the corner of his eye. “it’s not just a teenage crush, ive kind of fallen for everything about you - your eyes, your nose, your lips, your strengths, your weaknesses - and now i’m just kind of waffling but i can’t hide this anymore because you make my heart run wilder than a monkey in the amazon and i just really want you to know that—“

before he could even finish that sentence, jisoo raised his hand up to seungcheol’s nape, and followed the rules of the mistletoe as their lips connected perfectly like the final piece of a christmas puzzle.

seungcheol smelt like cranberries, which was slightly odd due to his strong figure that led jisoo to assume that the older would hold the aroma of vodka that would usually be poured over the christmas pudding. that didn’t mean that jisoo hated the scent, in fact, jisoo adored it highly. he tasted like forest fruits as well, and jisoo could happily find himself lost in said woods and he would never want to escape from the endless paths of oak trees.

jisoo was soft and delicate, just like the leo had imagined in his daydreams, and his lips were similar to that of a pillow, sending seungcheol to sleep with a small kiss and putting his worries and fears and stresses to rest simultaneously. it felt as if they were swimming under ice water, with the cheers of junhui and soonyoung, the claps of their fellow colleagues, and whistles of his closest friends all drowned out to leave just the soft sound of their synchronised breathing filling their ears.

and just like christmas day itself, the kiss was over too quickly, as jisoo pulled away and could finally meet seungcheol’s gaze in the middle for once in their time in the company.

“one of us had to do it, cheol.” the younger smiled, tugging at seungcheol’s heart strings with each extension of his lips. “and yes, i love you too.”

_last christmas, i gave you my heart,_   
_but the very next day, you gave it away._   
_this year, to save me from tears,_   
_i’ll give it to someone special._

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> ☆thank you for reading!☆


End file.
